ten
by bruce bogtrotter
Summary: a series of writing prompts. Raven/Robin. warning:// features discriptions of self-mutliation.
1. 001 Cat's Eye

**Hey everyone, this is my first fic here. I hope you all like it okay. It was inspired by a list of writing prompts, I had from a while ago. I'll add in other prompts as more chapters if you guys want me to, just tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen titans. Not at all, even a little.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.001 Cat's Eye

Presently, the summer months came in a violent fashion, riding in on the back of nearly a months worth of sporadic, but nonetheless severe thunderstorms. Agreeably, the dry days were far from dry, as the inhabitants of Jump City were drenched with notably high percentages of humidity, accompanied by scorching heat, making the simple act of breathing quite cumbersome, as the weight of the air sat upon one's lungs.

One night particularly, Raven lie regrettably awake, thrashing around in her bed, desperately trying to be comfortable. Her blankets lay in heaps on the floor. Her clothing was damp and clung to her moist skin.

Frustrated and defeated, she flung her legs over the side of the mattress, facing herself in the direction of a large bay window. The city below was quiet and dark, not yet fully awake. The sky that draped over the buildings was a deep, moody cobalt, brimming at the horizon with diluted yellow. The whole scene seemed tense and heavy, like a sleeping dragon.

Raven let out a sigh.

She slowly raised herself up of the mattress, the back of her thighs sticking slightly to the material beneath her. She padded her wall out the door, down the hall and into the common room where she was relieved to find the two fans propped near the window had lowered the temperature in the room by about 8 degrees.

Raven licked her lips and swallowed hard, in an attempt to alleviate her dry throat.

'Water,' she thought to herself.

She poured herself a glass and downed it effortlessly, before pouring another and draining that one too. She set the glass aside and slouched low, offering her cheek to the cool countertop.

Flicking her eyes upward, she noticed a small velvet bag. It was deep red, with a string tied around the bunched gathering of fabric at the tope. She straightened up, and eyed it bemusedly. Giving way to her curiosity, she carefully pulled the tie, spilling forth a bounty of marbles across the countertop. They were emerald green, and sapphire blue; blood red and amber; golden yellow and deep purple. She held them in her hand, and rolled them around in her fingers. They felt alive. They felt

lucky.

She recognized one particular marble to be a Cat's Eye. It was a light greenish yellow with a darker portion in the center, and a beautiful shine to it.

The spotless condition and flawless polish of the marbles led Raven to believe that they had very rarely, if not ever, been used for play, but instead they were merely objects of sentiment. She sensed a certain emotion amongst these marbles, and she was positive that they were very important to whomever they belonged to. With reverence, she placed each one back into the bag. It was when she was just about to tie the string that she noticed the corner of a piece of paper sticking out near the top, and she pulled it out. It was faded and slightly yellowed, at least a decade old, Raven judged. The note scrawled on it was written in a very upright, distinctly male handwriting and read;

Happy birthday, Richard.

In that instant, another figure entered the room, startling Raven. Even through the concealing darkness, she knew who it was. She held the marbles out to him, and he took them and cradled them against his chest. Raven watched a slight flush crawl up around Robin's ears. It was a wordless exchange, but words weren't necessary anyway. Robin offered her a small, humbled smile, and she reflected one back at him.

The air was thick with static electricity. He brushed his hand lightly over hers as he walked by, and in that moment, it started to rain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**So, what do you guys think? Should I continue this?**


	2. 002 Papercut

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen titans

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen titans. Not at all, even a little.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.002 Paper cuts.

her back and shoulders felt heavy, a hollow pulse echoing behind her eyes. She didn't move.

Outside, car tires screamed against the asphalt; wet and black, streaked with neon. Headlights crawled in through the gap between the curtains, running across the back wall of her bedroom and disappearing. She didn't move.

But they weren't much more than paper cuts, anyway.

She buried her head in her hands, and clenched her eyes shut, city shadows leaking in through the gaps in her fingers.

"Robin," she moaned. "Robin."

Her voiced curved around unresponsive ears; around the tiny pinpricks of blood bubbling mercilessly from the fresh wound on her forearm. Her pale skin marked unstrategically with countless dark pink and brown lines.'like pine needles,' she mused, smiling dejectedly, hot tears congregating at the corners of her eyes.

 She could hear her heartbeat, she was sure of it, as loud as hand drums, pounding sharp edges against the inside of her ribcage. Again, the serrated edge pushed against the straining chord in her wrist; blood jetting down her arm in rivers, twisting in spirals, gathering at her elbow and congealing in pools on the carpet.

"Robin," she whispered, heart rising in her throat, breath caught in the air.

But they weren't much more than paper cuts anyway.


End file.
